


An Army of Servants

by lovecorelambie



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/Zero, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Abuse, Headcanon, Multi, Yandere, emotional whiplash lol, video games!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-24 14:18:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16641813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovecorelambie/pseuds/lovecorelambie
Summary: A terrible collection of headcanons because I’m constantly thinking about Fate but don’t have the time to write one-shots. Inspired by twodimensionaltrash’s collection. I will probably update individual chapters as I think of more things under their particular subject.





	1. Sir Gawain Alter

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Chaldea, Collected](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15663195) by [twodimensionaltrash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/twodimensionaltrash/pseuds/twodimensionaltrash). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alter Gawain ideas and concepts. CW: abuse

_“Master, why are you afraid? I would never hurt you. I do this because I love you. I have only your best interests in mind...”_

  * Alternate Gawain views his failure as stemming from his optimism and “naïveté”
  * Because of this, he is cold to those around him. He won’t trust anyone that isn’t who he serves.
  * You know how he was essentially a perfect knight? He's still a perfect knight in the fighting sense, just not in the honor or moral sense.
  * Remains a Saber.
  * Noble Phantasm is “Excalibur Galantine: Stellar Remnant,” an A+ anti-fortress NP.
  * Eyes are gray. Rarely smiles. Shining armor, black. Crimson cloak.
  * Has a short temper.
  * Don’t bring up how he is weaker when there is no sun. He... doesn’t like that being pointed out.



If under Artoria Alter:

  * Kills for her. By the millions.
  * Views her as his “second chance” and the real Artoria because in his mind, it’s only reasonable to come to the conclusion Alter came to. The idea of Artoria still holding on to her ideals is ridiculous to him.
  * Realizes Artoria had personal struggles as well and was deeply unhappy. Solves this by doing anything he can to make her smile. Even if it’s a horrifyingly sadistic act. Whatever makes his King happy.



If under a master:

  * Insanely loyal, much like the real Gawain.
  * He doesn’t like sharing his master with other servants. As for as he is concerned, they are untrustworthy and only a liability.
  * Would never physically hurt his master but his violent outbursts are nonetheless terrifying.
  * Feels like he knows what is best for master. Controlling him is extremely difficult, especially on the battlefield.
  * Mere insults directed towards his master are viewed as treason. After all, that's how the rebellion of Britain started. And the punishment for treason is death.
  * Can develop romantic feelings for his master. This isn’t a positive.
  * Anyone looks too long at his master? That’s easy. Gouge out their eyes. Master is for him alone.
  * Grabs his master roughly. Pulling, shoving, nails digging into their skin.
  * This continues onto intercourse. He’s rough to the point of violence. Blood is assured.
  * Whatever his master wants, they get. Stealing is nothing.



 

_You opened your eyes to find yourself on the couch. The afternoon light streamed in. Across the coffee table was your Saber, his gray eyes intently staring at you._

_You tried to piece together what happened. The last thing you remember is being on the battlefield, Sir Gawain running on ahead, shedding blood wherever he laid his eyes on. Every time to called out to him, it seemed to fail. Your mana was already low, as you had been fighting for a while, but then he called upon his Noble Phantasm._

_”May the radiation from my sword annihilate all that oppose my Master... Excalibur Galatine: Stellar Remnant!”_

_After that, your memory failed. Apparently, though, you survived. And your servant was sitting across from you, anger written on his face._

_”So you’re awake, my master,” he greeted. You couldn’t respond. Whether it was fear or exhaustion, you didn’t know._

_He stood up, releasing his built up anger. Gawain’s voice was powerful in a way you could describe, and when he shouted, it pierced the skin. You were certain any drill sergeant would be brought to tears by him. “Why didn’t you tell me you were low on mana?” He slammed his fist on your coffee table, breaking it. “Why didn’t you communicate that?”_

_You tried your best to explain that you did call out to him, but he wasn’t listening. That just upset him more. “Are you saying I’m a disobedient servant!? Do you know who I am!? Who I served!?”_

_You recoiled in fear. You felt the sting in your eyes as tears formed. Whatever the servant/master relationship was, it wasn’t this. Your drained body went into a panic. You couldn’t flee. Even if you had the strength, he could easily catch up to you. Your throat burned._

_Gawain’s expression softened. “Did I frighten you again, master?” He collapsed to his knees in front of you, his arm reaching around to the back of your neck. Grabbing your hair, he leaned over to whisper in your ear. “There’s no need to be scared, my master. I simply worry about you. Especially when you do such things as not communicate when you’re low on mana.” You whimpered as he continued. His voice became a whisper. "I love you, master. And I will serve you with my sword for eternity.”_


	2. Servants and Video Games

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Various servants and their interest in video games.

Artoria

  * really good at video games in general
  * especially Mario Kart
  * kicks ass at crane games
  * has a huge collection of plushies that she’s won 



Gilgamesh

  * only plays RTS games
  * and Guitar Hero/Rock Band



Marie Antoinette

  * loves romance VNs but that’s it
  * will watch her friends play, though



Jeanne d’Arc

  * only plays mobile puzzle games



Gawain

  * likes Pokemon
  * _really_ likes Legend of Zelda
  * loves Animal Crossing
  * his ACNL village is full of flowers and he tries to fulfill every villager’s wishes
  * likes Undertale
  * loves arcade games whether digital or not, total arcade shark (idea by twodimensionaltrash)



Tristan

  * loves Undertale
  * and Silent Hill
  * RPGmaker horror games are a personal favorite
  * really, anything that can make him angst and doesn't involve too much action



Lancelot

  * casually enjoys them when with the rest of the Round Table
  * cannot play most classical fantasy RPGs - they bring up his unending guilt over his part in Artoria's demise
  * anything that involves him being a knight-like figure is a no go



Cu Chulainn

  * makes fun of gaming
  * doesn’t stop him from sitting down and playing Soul Caliber
  * surprisingly good at turned-based RPGs



Nero

  * doesn’t really get the whole ruckus with video games
  * will sit down and play a platformer, though



EMIYA (Archer)

  * does enjoy a good multiplayer game
  * helps distract him from his trauma for like 3.5 seconds
  * likes Yume Nikki



Nursery Rhyme

  * would rather be reading
  * likes the idea of visual novels but since most of them are NSFW or horror-themed she doesn't really play them
  * also likes Super Mario



Iskandar

  * loves multiplayer games
  * also loves Dynasty Warriors "conquests-and-killing-a-ton-of-people-at-once" style games
  * (if you want to get meta, one might say Fate/Extella is his favorite game)



Kirei Kotomine

  * no




	3. Gilgamesh and Gawain Interactions

  * With Gawain being the most chivalrous of knights and Gilgamesh proposing after stabbing someone, they don’t really get along well
  * Gawain views Gilgamesh as morally corrupt, Gil views Gawain as foolish
  * Gil refers to Gawain as the “sun mongrel”
  * Gawain physically puts himself between Gil and Artoria whenever they’re in a room together. Gawain doesn’t trust Gil around her, and freely admits in
  * Gilgamesh views this as extremely disrespectful. How dare the mongrel get in his way?
  * The only thing that keeps them from physically fighting over this is the fact they share the same master
  * Every conversation about women boils down to this



_Gawain: We need to respect women._

_Gilgamesh: IF SHE BREATHES, SHE A THOT._

_Gawain: ALL WOMEN ARE KINGS, GILGAMESH._

  * Despite this, they don’t completely hate each other?
  * Gawain respects Gilgamesh for his sheer strength, and Gil... reluctantly appreciates Gawain’s skills on the battlefield and sheer dedication in a fight
  * When fighting together, they trust each other to carry out their position perfectly
  * They know their roles in battle and carry it out without getting in each other’s way
  * Every once in a blue moon, Gilgamesh can get Gawain in on some sort of adventure. Gawain, being a knight, loves new places, experiences, and challenges. Gilgamesh can provide those, as long as Gawain temporarily indulges his shenanigans




End file.
